


One More

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: How much more can you take?





	One More

Your body was slick with sweat. Everything rocked to confused thrusting. Your breath came ragged and heavy. Grunts and moans surrounded you on all sides. Six Lokis shared the bed with you, all of them doing their best to pleasure you. Yet, you only had eyes for the real Loki, the master Loki. Loki… Loki… you chanted, the only word you seemed able to remember.  
He sat in a regal chair to the side of the bed, seeing your head turn to match his gaze. He was naked. His eyes fixed on you, dark and lusty. A half smile played across his lips. His dick stood fully erect, copious amounts of thick, white liquid oozing out of it like a slow lava flow from a volcano. One hand sat lightly on his temple, as though longing to tug at his hair. He gave it no satisfaction. The other gripped the arm of chair hard, as though longing to grip his aching rod. He wouldn’t allow it.  
Another orgasm ripped through you and you tried to maintain his gaze. Your skin tingled and your hips bucked instinctively into the Loki above you and the Loki below you. When it passed, another Loki joined the fray in the familiar green shimmer. It was directed to your open mouth, finally pulling your eyes away from the god of mischief.  
Orgasm after orgasm, another Loki was added with each one. You wondered how much more you could take, thinking you might die of pleasure. When the master could no longer see you through the thick mass of clones, he listened for one more hoarse orgasm to shake the bed. Then he vanished all other selves.   
You’d just been through more orgasms than you could count. You lay on the bed panting, covered in your own sweat, spittle and honey. The clones never produced any body fluids.  
“Look at you now,” Loki taunted. “Aren’t you the most beautiful thing, laying there covered in satisfaction only I can give you.” You moved your mouth but couldn’t seem to remember any words. Your voice box vibrated through your heavy breaths, but no intelligible sounds. “Surely, you have one more orgasm for me, your true king,” he growled huskily. With a broad smile and sparkling eyes, he pulled you to the bottom of the mattress and slammed his dick into you with full force.  
This Loki rode you harder than all of his clones had that night. He came rather quickly, barely noticing as you felt his hot jizz fill your womb. When he was done, he picked up his pace again and continued sledgehammering your hips. You wanted to say his name. “L-L” was all you could manage through ragged breaths. You wanted to pull his hair, but could not lift your arms. You were so weak from countless orgasms, all you could do was lay under him and look up at this god.  
His hair swung around his pale face in perfect long black locks. His sparkling eyes were somewhere between peridot and sage in this light. His mouth hung half open, occasionally smiling just enough to show some teeth. You held this face in your gaze, spellbound.  
Your skin popped and sparkled continuously as a never-ending orgasm kept you on edge. Everything felt good, like you’d never feel anything else again. Still, he hammered and ground and pounded for what seemed like an eternity. He changed his thrust or shifted just enough to keep you on edge, keep your orgasm riding hot. You thought he might break the bed, if you didn’t break first. He had held off all his sexual tension for hours while watching his clones have their way with you. He was the only person he’d allow himself to share you with, and it gave him great pleasure. Now, all of that sexual aggression was coming out in this one, long Asgardian f*ck.  
He grunted as his thrusts became uneven. He was getting close. Finally, he made an animalistic growl deep in his chest as his load hit the back of your uterus. Space and time vanished then. You touched heaven. Never had you experienced an orgasm so powerful.  
When you came back down, Loki was between your legs, eating his seed out of you. He seemed less interested in driving you to more orgasms, only helping you come back down from the last one. When he was finished, he hovered over you, bending down to kiss you. You tasted him, you tasted yourself. As he lifted himself up, he allowed his elegant white hand to trail down your side gracefully. All you could do was lay there while he disappeared.  
Loki returned with a warm, damp cloth. Ever the gentleman, ever the prince, he could not leave you hanging. He wiped your thighs and lips with such loving attention. You were too weak even to lift your head to watch. After disposing of the soiled cloth, he came back and crawled onto the bed, leaning against the many pillows piled against the headboard. He pulled you up like a rag doll, limp and ecstatic. He snuggled you close to him and covered your cooling bodies with a black and gold quilt. Your favorite thing, you thought before sleep overcame you, the god of mischief was a cuddler.


End file.
